Sakura and the Wizard of Oz
by KittyKat11
Summary: What happens if Sakura and Kero are brought into the world of Oz? Can she return to Tomoeda? Chapter 2 SOON TO BE UPLOADED!!!


Sakura & the Wizard of Oz 

Sakura walked into her room threw her bag on the floor and jumped on her bed. She began to read the book she was holding. Kero opened his drawer and saw a book sticking out of her bag.

"Are you back from the library already?" Kero asked as he circled Sakura's bag to see what book was sticking out of it.

Sakura nodded as she continued to read her book.

"The Wizard of Oz," Kero read on the cover.

Sakura looked up and realized Kero had found the book she had borrowed, "Eriol-kun told me he read this book. He thought I would like it so I borrowed it. I think I'll start reading it now."

Sakura took the book out of her bag and lay back on her bed. Kero flew over to her and sat down on her pillow. She opened the book, a strong wind emerged from the book sucking Sakura and Kero inside the book.

Sakura and Kero land in a bright & colourful world.

"Kero, I don't think we're in Tomoeda anymore," Sakura said worried about the situation.

"I agree.  Look there are some people over there!" Kero exclaimed. "They are coming! Gotta hide.!

"They look familiar," Sakura mentioned. Sakura took a closer look. "It's my friends from school! Rika-chan! Naoko-chan! Chiharu-chan! Yamazaki-kun!" Sakura called out to them as they came closer to her.

"How did you know our names?" Chiharu asked. Suddenly they all gasped.

"What's your name?" Rika asked.

"It's me Rika-chan, Sakura," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-sama, you've killed the wicked witch of the west!" Naoko exclaimed.

Sakura did not understand. She began to stand up and found she had been sitting on something. It was a person. Their body was rather flat perhaps because she had dropped her backpack accidentally while she was still floating & swirling high above the ground. She couldn't see their face, though. Sakura mistook the tears in their eyes for tears of sadness when they really were tears of joy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess I must have fallen hard onto her." Sakura tried to explain. Sakura took a closer look at the body. She gasped. "Oh no! I killed someone!"

"That was the Wicked Witch of the West. You're not from around here are you?" Yamazaki-kun asked. 

"No," Sakura replied

Chiharu asked " Where are you from anyway?" 

"Tomoeda," Sakura replied.

"I take it you would like to know how to get back there safely?" Naoko asked.

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Follow the yellow brick road. It leads to an emerald green city. There you can find the Wizard of Oz." Rika explained.

"Thank you!" Sakura thanked and started to walk away

"Sakura-sama, we insist you take the wicked witch's shiny red shoes as a thank you from us." Yamazaki called after her.

"Thank you!" Sakura thanked again as she put on the red shoes.

"Be careful! Stick to the road!" they warned her.

Sakura began to walk along the yellow brick road. 

"So you have to find the Wizard of Oz at the emerald green city?" Kero asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "They said to stick to the path especially when passing through the woods."

They continued to walk along the road. They saw a field in the distance.

"Look Kero!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to the field running directly off the yellow brick road. "Let's find food here. They have several vegetable patches here!"

Sakura and Kero walked through a field of corn.  Up ahead Sakura saw a scarecrow. She pointed it out to Kero. As they approached it, it started to move.

"Oooh, I'm a big scary scarecrow!" the scarecrow began to say. " Leave all the crops alone!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a SCARE-crow?" Kero asked.

"Yes, it seems harmless! Let's go talk to it," Sakura suggested.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted in disagreement. He ended up following her.

Sakura soon was close to the scarecrow. She looked at its face. She got a huge shock. She was looking at a familiar face. 

Sakura sweat dropped, "Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan? I'm a scarecrow. I have no relations," it explained. "but the farmer named me Touya.

"Okay, Touya." Sakura replied. She felt weird calling her brother Touya when she was so used to calling him Onii-chan. However she knew she had to play along.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura introduced.

"So Kinomoto-chan, where are you heading?" Touya asked her.

"I am following the yellow brick road to go to the emerald green city so I can ask the Wizard of Oz to send me back home," Sakura explained.

"I wish I had a real home and a loving family. All I have are the crows," Touya explained.

"Do you want to go to the emerald green city with me? You can ask the Wizard of Oz to give you a family," Sakura suggested.

"Do you think he could?" Touya asked, "I would be so happy!"

"I think he could," Sakura agreed. "Would you like me to call you Onii-chan? It might help you feel like you are in a family until we reach the city. Also you can call me Sakura."

"Sure, Sakura-chan" Touya replied happily.

They found the yellow brick road and continued their journey with a new friend.

*Scene changes to a dark dreary tower.

"What news do you have for me?" a familiar female voice asked.

A strong wind whistled around her.

"WHAT?!? The wicked witch of the west died!" the voice screamed.

A calmer breeze drifted through the room.

"She was hit on the head by a heavy backpack which had fallen from the sky."

A short wind whistled in her ear.

"Thank you Windy," the voice thanked, "Return to your true form."

The mysterious female looked at her crystal ball. "Crystal ball," she began to chant, "I command you under contract to reveal to I, the wicked witch of the east, who is at fault for killing the wicked witch of the west."

She gazed down into her crystal ball and saw a young girl walking along a yellow brick road with a scarecrow and a flying stuffed animal.

"So her name is Sakura," the wicked witch stated. 

Author's Note:

1. I haven't read the book or seen the movie of the Wizard of Oz in a long time so this is based on my memory of it. So if something seems a bit off please tell me.

2. English is my mother tongue so if I use a Japanese term incorrectly then please tell me.

3. I know it's a little short but this is my first fan fic. I hope in the future I can write longer fan fics.

Please R+R!!! No flames!!!! 


End file.
